Afterward
by katnissjackson1019
Summary: Mockinjay Spoiler! Prim's POV during one part of Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

Afterward

**Disclaimer: Even though I wish this wasn't true, I don't own Hunger Games. It belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

Prim POV

"Go! Move it! There are wounded children out there!" I jump out of the hovercraft and as quickly as I can I make my way to where the bombs were dropped on innocent people. I look around, most of the injuries were serious and many children would undoubtedly die even if I was able to help them, that was how badly hurt they were. I scanned the area and saw a little girl, she was hurt pretty badly and she was crying. No wonder, she was probably emotionally traumatized.

I knelt down next to her and said, "Shhh. It's going to be alright." The girl looked at me with fearful eyes. I put my jacket over her in a feeble attempt to comfort her. Out of nowhere I heard a voice scream my name. I whipped my head around and saw my older sister Katniss run toward me. I was just about to say my name when suddenly there was a huge explosion.

Anguish; Excruciating or acute distress, suffering, or pain. I remembered learning about that word in school. _Well that's nice but this is probably even worse than that. _Great, now I heard voices in my head. But it was true. All I could do was collapse on the ground as all of the memories come back to me. It was as if the faces of everyone I knew were swirling around me; my mother, my father, Katniss, and a lot of other people. "Tuck your tail in little duck!" Katniss said. "May the odds be ever in your favor," Effie Trinket said. My mind was swirling when suddenly I woke up.

The first thing I noticed was the pain, or lack of it. It was all gone, and I felt better. The next thing I noticed was the beauty of the place. It looked better than the Capitol any day. I just marveled at the entire place when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and I saw a man.

All I could really do was stare at him. He looked a lot like Katniss with his Seam look; dark hair, olive skin, and gray eyes. Even though I haven't seen him in years I immediately knew who he was. "Dad!" I yelled as I ran up to him and hugged him. "Where are we?" I asked. He gave me a sad smile, "Try to think of it as a place that you found that's a lot nicer than where you were before." Okay then, I was fine with that, as long as I was with my dad. But something was nagging me at the back of my mind, "What about Mom and Katniss?" At this my father looked at me with a pained expression and replied, "I guess you could say that they will find this place, just not as quickly as you did."

After looking at my crestfallen expression he quickly added, "It's fine though, you get to watch over the people you love." That's when I saw a television. My father explained how to use it and how I could watch the people I love from it by just saying their name. At that moment, I promised myself that I would watch over my family, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize that I haven't updated in so long. It's just that I really didn't know what to do with this story. Someone (a. k. a. Asian Shadowhuntress on Fire) suggested making into a two-shot, but I wasn't really sure what to do. Special thanks to hungergameslaura31 for favoriting this story. Was that creepy? I don't know anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Hunger Games.**

Prim POV

I'm not really the type of person who goes back on their promises, and this specific promise was no exception. No matter how depressing it got (and believe me it was pretty dang depressing) I watched over my older sister. I couldn't do anything to really help her if she needed it, it felt a little backwards because I was watching over my _older_ sister, and my dad was really trying hard to get me to "move on" as he called it, but I kept watching over her. She's done a lot for me, and it felt like the least I could do.

So I watched. And I watched. I saw my sister change into someone who was so much older and different than the one I grew up with. Aside from any physical scars that she gained from her experience as the Mockingjay were the emotional ones. Once she was cool, calm, precise, and cold-hearted. Then she turned into an emotional wreck. Then she went back to hiding her emotions. I couldn't tell which one I found better.

I saw her fall in love with Peeta and was present when he asked her if she loved him, even though she didn't know it. I honestly can't say I was surprised. I saw the wedding; it was small and was attended by few people, just how I knew Katniss wanted it. Later on they had kids one of which they named after me (I was proud of that one). She had Katniss' hair and Peeta's eyes.

Years pass and so many other people come and join me. One example was my mother. I don't realize how much time passed when I suddenly I see Katniss as an old woman. I know she's going to die soon and it feels bittersweet. She's lived her life well and I can't wait to see her again. She knows it too. On her deathbed I hear her whisper, "I'll see you soon Prim." Then she closes her eyes. I stand up and smile to myself. I walk over to where I first came to when I died and I see her.

Up here you can look anyway you really want to but I mainly stuck with the age I was when I died- thirteen. Katniss however, decided to be sixteen again. "Katniss!" I scream and run over to hug her. So many emotions well up inside me that I'm surprised when I manage to choke out, "I missed you Katniss." Even though I can't see Katniss' face, I know she's crying (or about to) when she says, "I missed you too."

**A/N: Well that's the end of the story. I'm most likely not going to add any other chapters. So what do you think? Review!**


End file.
